Secrets, Love and Lies
by SkywardBound
Summary: ONESHOT Boy meets Girl, they fall in love but she is hiding a deadly secret that could change his life forever. R


**Hey everyoneee :D**

**This is a story I wrote for my english class, but I thought it was cool so I decided to post it here :D**

**Hope you guyys like it :D**

**Clo xx**

* * *

******Secrets, Lies and Love**

I met the most beautiful girl today. She had big, dark, expressive eyes and soft, smooth, lightly tanned skin. Her hair fell in soft, dark, waves down her back like silk. Her smile was wide and sparkling. She was my interpretation of perfection. I knew that I, with my icy blue eyes and tousled chin length dark hair, could probably get any girl that I wanted. But she was different, mysterious, and I liked that. For once in my life, I knew what I wanted. Her.

The first time I saw her was this morning. She was outside the office and I was with my mates. We were laughing, joking about something, but I forgot all about that when I saw _her_. The receptionist in her office was telling her something with an annoyed look on her face, which was replaced by an enthralled gaze when the girl next spoke. I was intrigued. What had made the receptionist – Miss Smith I think she was called – Forget all about what she was saying and look at this newcomer in such an adoring way? I had to know more about this mystery girl. She had me hooked. When she finished talking to the receptionist she turned towards me and I could see that she was wearing sunglasses. Indoors? Really? I longed for her to take them off so I could see her eyes. She had a small smile playing on her lips as she walked past me. I turned my head so I could carry on gazing at her as she walked the rest of the way down the corridor. I realized that the rest of the male population lining the corridor were doing the same. I felt a pang of jealousy. I didn't even know the girl and already I was getting possessive over her! Wow I really needed to get a grip!

I made my way to my first class, History, looking around hopefully to see if the girl was in the room. To my dismay she wasn't. Then the door opened and in walked a flustered looking girl. My heart leapt! She was here! The only empty seat was next to me, so the teacher placed her there. I turned on my charm and looked to smile at the gorgeous girl sitting there, only to find her looking away. I sighed in frustration. I sat there not saying anything for a while, until we had to work together on a questionnaire of some sort.

"Hi" I smiled at her widely

"Hey" She replies smiling. The glasses are off now so I can see her beautiful face. She was amazing.

"Uhh so I guess you're new? I'm Lukas Solomon" I tell her

"Yeah, I just moved here. I'm originally from Chicago. My name is Hannah Riveria" She says politely.

We talked a lot after that. I found out that she wasn't just really pretty but also really nice.

"Well if you ever need a hand with anything, or you want someone to show you around, then come find me" I smile.

"Okay, you seem nice Lukas. Here's my number." She replies. I was ecstatic! She just gave me her number!

"Thanks, I'll text you sometime" I said keeping up my cool façade when really inside I was jumping for joy! Just then the bell rang to signify the end of class. I sighed.

"Well it was nice meeting you Hannah," I tell her

"You too Lukas," She says. I show her to her next class and leave to go to my own. I'm five minutes late but I don't care. I go through the rest of the day in a daze. All I can think about is _her._ She gave me her number, does that mean she likes me? As what? A date? A friend? I could never understand girls. After school I decided to text her.

_Hey Hannah, It's Lukas from chemistry class _

Yes that was just right. Not too pushy, not too cold. I was still anxious though as I waited for her reply. She didn't take long. Five minutes tops, but those five minutes seemed like five hours.

_Hey Lukas, I enjoyed talking to you today, let's meet up! Do you know any good places? _

She wanted to meet up! I thought about it. I could take her to the local hang out spot, the grill. It was a restaurant where everyone went to hang out with their friends. Yes we could go there. That way I could show off to all my friends about being with the prettiest girl in the school!

_Where do you live? I'll pick you up _

She didn't take long in texting back and I got ready slowly, giving her time because I knew how long girls took to get ready. When I was dressed in my nicest casual clothes, I climbed into my car, my prized possession, a Ford Mustang 1973. I hoped Hannah would like it. I drove in silence, kind of nervous how this evening would go. I knew I was good with girls but Hannah was different. She actually meant something to me. When I pulled up in to her drive, I became even more nervous. Her house was monumentally big! She must be so rich! I took a deep breath, got out the car and walked up to the door. I knocked three times. Seconds later Hannah appeared at the door.

"Hey" She greeted,

"Hi" I replied, "You look beautiful" her wavy hair hung loose, faming her face. She wore a black camisole underneath a purple one of a similar style. Over both she wore a dark blue denim jacket. She was wearing denim skinny jeans and black stiletto boots. Round her neck was a chain and, hanging on the end was a pendant with a dark blue gem

"Thanks" She said blushing, "Not so bad yourself" I laughed and led her to my car. We got in and I drove her to the grill. We talked a lot and I got to know her better. I found out that her parents died in a fire in Chicago, and she moved away after to live with her aunt. She lived over in the mansion on the other side of town to me. We got on so well, I really liked her. I was sad when the evening was over but she told me that she would see me tomorrow. I leaned in and kissed her cheek goodbye. She smiled and waved me off. I went to bed so happy that night.

The next morning when I saw her she told me that she had really enjoyed last night, and she wanted to do the same again sometime soon. I was so happy, I really liked her! She was kind gentle and pretty, but best of all, she understood me! I felt like we really knew each other. She was everything I ever wanted and more! I used to be shallow and vain. Then I met her.

The next few weeks went pretty much the same. We wanted to take it slow, so we were really just getting to know each other. I was going to talk to her about making us official today. I walked in to school and instantly noticed something was up. Hannah wasn't in her usual spot waiting for me by the entrance. I sighed, frustrated. I had broken away from my old circle of friends so she was really the only friend I had. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was from Hannah:

_Something's come up. I won't be in today sorry. Come and meet me after school I have something to give you. H xx_

I flipped my phone shut, annoyed. I sat on my own for the rest of the day and as soon as school was over I rushed straight over to Hannah's home, anxious to see her. When I got there I went to knock on the door, but it opened by itself. I was instantly cautious. What had happened to Hannah? I walked inside warily calling out to Hannah and her aunt Isobel.

"Hannah? Isobel?" I called, moving slowly through the vast hallways and spacious rooms. I eventually reached Hannah's own room and pushed the door open. There was no sign of her.

"Hannah?" I called, worried now. I then noticed the door to her balcony was open and the curtains were wafting in the breeze. I walked over and pushed the curtains aside. I walked out and I froze, horrified at the sight in front of me. Hannah was there, but she was somewhat… different to her normal self. She had her mouth clamped down on the neck of some poor bloody animal and was staring at me with such a bloodthirsty expression on those gentle features.

No! This couldn't be true! I didn't believe. I couldn't! I wouldn't! But did I? At that point I didn't know. But I couldn't deny what I was seeing right in front of me! But Hannah, beautiful sweet gentle Hannah couldn't be like that! A monster! I loved her! My horror seemed to be controlling me. I stepped back while Hannah carried on sucking the life out of this poor innocent creature. I cowered back until I reached the edge of the balcony. Hannah had finished feeding by now and had tossed her victim aside,

"LUKAS!" She screamed "I never meant for you to know! You were never supposed to be a part of this!" She ranted advancing towards me all the time. I pressed myself as hard as I could into the railings. They creaked loudly, complaining. Hannah just kept on coming "I'm so sorry Lukas really! Please just let me explain!" She pleaded with me but I just pushed back even harder. Suddenly the railings gave way with a loud bang, and then I was falling. I shouted, falling to what was surely going to be my death. I braced myself for the impact and closed my eyes. Only I never hit the ground. I landed in a soft but slightly cool pair of arms. Hannah.

"How did you do that?" I cried scrambling out of her arms,

"Vampire powers," She told me.

"Well thanks for saving my life, but I really have to go now!" I said rushing to my car. But before I could get there Hannah suddenly appeared in front of me blocking my way.

"Please Lukas just let me explain!" She said looking at me with those big beautiful eyes. I couldn't say no.

"Okay but please, can we go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Sure" She confirmed

"How about the grill?" I asked. She just nodded as an answer. I went to my car, unlocked the doors and we got in. The ride there was an uncomfortable one. We both sat in silence. When we reached the grill I got us a table and ordered a coffee for myself. When it came and everyone left us in peace, she started to talk.

"Before I tell you any of this, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, ever!" She urged

"Okay I promise," I would, for her.

"This is for you" She handed me a bracelet. It had a heavy looking silver chain and a heavy charm and was laced with what looked like a herb.

"It's vervain," She informed me "It's poison to my kind. The vampires I mean. I'm a vampire." She said awkwardly. I just listened and put the bracelet on. "Vampires can all compel people, humans like you. This is to protect you from that. I'm not dangerous to humans because I only drink animal blood. We can survive on that alone but some don't like the taste, they prefer human blood. It makes them stronger. My reflexes are faster, and I'm more resilient. I have to be, I'm a hunter. But I'm nowhere near as strong as the others" She said harshly "I was born in 1847, here in Fells Church. My mother died in childbirth, and my father remarried. Except my stepmother brought a new meaning to the words 'Evil stepmother'. She was a vampire. She killed my father and tortured me and my younger brother Alex. She waited until my 17th birthday, and then she turned me." She paused there, an anguished look on her face. I reached my hand out to hers, a gesture of love and concern. She took it and smiled at me gratefully,

"What happened next?" I urged her on gently, I could tell by the look on her face that what she was about to say wasn't good. I was right.

"I killed my brother." She stated bluntly. I squeezed her hand gently and she just stared. "I was a new born vampire, I hadn't fed yet and I couldn't control the bloodlust – The need was too strong – and she brought him in to me. I couldn't help it! My natural instincts took over, and I….I drained him." The look on her face was indescribable. She was so clearly upset at the loss of her brother, and she still felt guilt and anger towards herself for killing her brother, and a lot of anger towards her stepmother for doing those things to her. She let one tear slide down her face. That was enough for me. She may be a monster, but somewhere deep down, she was still my Hannah. I walked round to her side of the table and sat down beside her. I pulled her onto my lap, and held her shaking figure as the sobs wracked her body. We got a few funny stares from people but no one interrupted. When she had calmed down a little, I gently slid her off my lap and walked back round to my seat. She continued,

"My stepmother tried to convince me to join her. I tricked her into thinking I would, then that night I packed a small bag of my things, and ran away at sundown. I wasn't quite sure where I was going, or what I was doing, but I left and went far away. I travelled to Missoula, in Montana where I got into quite a bit of trouble. I was in a mad frenzy of bloodlust. All I wanted was blood. That was all I could think about. I used the humans for blood. I didn't care how many lives I obliterated so long as I got what I needed. Eventually, a group of vampires who, like me, only drank animal blood tracked me down and helped me get my life back on track. Once I was off the human blood, I could think clearly, feel clearly. I hated myself for what I had done to Alex. He was my baby brother; I was supposed to protect him! But those vampires helped me out. I became especially good friends with one of them. His name was Henry. He was my best friend. Was. My stepmother found me and killed him. So I killed her. Now I had the weight of her death too on my shoulders. But that's who I am Lukas! I have to kill to survive! It's the only way. I fled Montana and started travelling, never settling down. I figured if I didn't get close to anyone I couldn't get hurt by them. I was so lonely and unhappy. I decided it was time to come back, to settle down for the first time in over a century. So I did. Then I met you. You saved me Lukas, you made me realise that not everyone in this world is bad, and that I am capable of loving people! I love you Lukas," She finished. I was speechless. She had a haunted past, surely. But I didn't care. I still loved her. She was Hannah, and she was amazing.

"I love you too." I told her. "I don't care that you're a vampire, or even that you killed all those people! You're still my Hannah, and I love you. I know this is new to us, the whole vampire human relationship, but I still believe it could work. I won't give you up without a fight!" After I had said that, her accepting smile was truly perfect. I loved her so much in that moment. So I couldn't believe what happened next. I heard a resounding bang. A gun had been fired. Hannah's eyes were wide with fear and I realised it was her that had been shot. I raced over to her and just held her.

"NO! HANNAH!" I roared "Please tell me it's going to be okay! I just found you! I can't lose you Hannah I love you!" I panicked

"I…..I'm so…sorry Lukas." She stuttered hoarsely "V…Vervain. T…The bullet was laced with it. I'm not gonna make it…" She choked out

"NOOO!" I screamed in anguish, she couldn't die! I wouldn't let her. Human blood! She had said it would make her stronger!

"Here Hannah, drink this," I said gently, offering her a cut I had made on my finger. But it was too late. My vampire soul mate was dead.

* * *

**Heyy again :D**

**So what did you think? Please tell me, even if you hated it! Please review! xx**


End file.
